


Little Spoon

by orphan_account



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1 fox
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I saw someone's post saying Eddie was the big spoon and then i had to write a story where he wasn't
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 308





	Little Spoon

Everyone always thought that Buck was the more clingy one in their relationship and to be honest, that wasn’t a lie.

Buck’s always been a very tactile person, not just with Eddie but with anyone that would let him. But now that he and Eddie were together and he didn’t have to stop himself, he was the receiver of his touches most of the time. When they were out in public, he was the one that never shied away from being close to Eddie on every chance he’d get. 

He would bump shoulders with him while out in a call, press his side against Eddie’s when he sat beside him in the firetruck, lean his back on Eddie's chest when sitting in the couch at the station in between calls. So to be fair, everyone had a reason to think he was the more clingy on, but those were things Buck would do and Eddie would just happily, even if he wouldn’t show it, accept.

What they didn't know, was that Eddie was the most clingiest person Buck's even met while in the privacy of their home. 

If they were sitting on the couch, he would bring Buck in so that his back was against his chest, arms wrapped around him, his chin resting against the top of his head. If Buck was making breakfast, he'd come behind him and give him sweet kisses on his shoulder, arms around his waist, taking in his scent in and sighing with content. 

Sometimes when they were out or having dinner or hanging out with their families, he couldn't stop himself from resting a hand on Buck's tight or his lower back but he always tried to keep it discreet. 

The only time that Buck was really surprised with Eddie’s need to be constantly touching was the first time they shared a bed, early on their relationship. It was a quiet night. They were exhausted from a 24 hour shift, Christopher was spending the night with Carla and all they wanted to do was just fall face first in the bed and sleep until they had to pick Chris up from school the next day. 

They changed into more comfortable clothes and jumped on the bed. That's when it happened. 

Eddie, big and tough Eddie, just turned around after some slow, tired kisses and pressed himself against Buck's body, taking his arm and putting it around him. Buck raised his eyebrows in surprise. He was not expect it, no, but he wasn't complaining either. 

Being a little taller than Eddie, he would just nuzzle his nose on Eddie's hair and tighten his grip around him, enjoying his boyfriend's willingness to be vulnerable with him. 

So every night they spent together, that was the routine. They would go to bed and they would cuddle, Eddie always being the little spoon. Even after sex, when Eddie would choose to be in control, he would still fall into Buck’s arms.

It was the only time he allowed himself to let down his walls, to be the protected and not the protector. Buck didn’t know if that made sense for anyone else, but it did for him. He took every opportunity he had to make his boyfriend feel safe in his arms. 

Still, one day, out of curiosity, Buck decided to ask Eddie about it.

It was a lazy afternoon, they had come back from a graveyard shift, had breakfast with Chris and then took him to school. They came back and fell asleep as soon as they hit the bed. 

A few hours later, they were well rested, awake but too lazy to get up. They still had some time before Carla would drop Chris off so they decided to just relax there. 

Both were lying on their front, Eddie's arms under his head and Buck's around his waist. 

"Babe?" He called and Eddie hummed, eyes resting closed. "I’m not complaining or anything, I’m just curious but...is there a reason why you like to be the little spoon?" He asked, softly, stroking up and down on Eddie's back. He smiles at the motion and open his eyes, hazel meeting an expectant blue. 

Eddie sighed, calmness flowing through him. 

“I don’t know, I think it’s just you.” He shrugged and Bucks frowned in confusion.

“Me?” He said and Eddie nodded, smiling tenderly.

“Yeah. You just make me feel safe.” He moved one arm from under his head and traced Buck’s cheek. “Comfortable enough to be vulnerable, defenseless...but still feeling safe.”

And Buck could swear his heart stopped right then and there. With Eddie lying next to him, admitting that he feels safe with him and looking so peaceful and beautiful and content. 

“I love you.” Buck whispered and leaned in to give Eddie a soft, tender kiss. 

“I love you too, baby.” Eddie mumbled back before breaking the kiss and leaving one quick peck on his forehead before lying down again, a happy smile on his face. 

And if less than a week later Buck was asking Eddie to marry him, no one could really blame him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluff and i love it


End file.
